Megaman: Cyber Warfare
by 3m3raldknight1
Summary: a new net op and navi moved into dantech city, facing new challenges such as the new land and people, our heros, the original gang and the new addition must take on new challenges, with new challenges comes a new evil group. would Lan and the gang defeat this group with the help of the new kid or would an all out war ensue. please leave a review and follow/favorite. new chapter up
1. chapter 1: Newcomers

Chapter one: Newcomers

The alarm is going of very loudly and shaking the house of the Hikari's. "Lan, wake up. You're gonna be late to school again!" A blue figure with black, red and yellow on his crest or otherwise known as Megaman, shouted, trying to get his twin brother out of bed.

"But mom, all this food looks delicious.." Lan said as he trailed back into his deep sleep and rolled over.

'Hmm. That didn't work.' Megaman thought. 'Let's try something.' Megaman took in a deep breath of air, and shouted as long as he could "Cooome and get it!" Hoping it would wake up his brother.

All of a sudden he saw his brother get up and trip over his covers before falling face first to the floor.

"Ow Megaman, why'd you do that?"

The Hikari said as he sat up and started to rub his face.

"Because if you gotten up at the sound of the alarm, you'd get to school on time." The blue Navi said, "but now you're gonna barely make it as usual."

As Megaman got done with his sentence, he saw his brother change into his normal clothes in record time but tripping over himself in the process.

"Oh man! I'm gonna be late again!" Lan said as he grabbed his PET and put his headband on and ran down stairs. "Bye mom, love you!" Lan added as he saw his mom on the couch watching the early forecast for the day.

"Bye honey, love yo-" Before Haruka finished her sentence, the door slammed shut as her son rushed out. 'That boy is always rushing around. Just like how his father was when we were his age' she finished her thought as she continued with the news.

'Oh man, oh man, I'm late!' Lan thought frantically as he sped to his school on his skates, starting the fourth week of his freshman year in highschool.

"Lan, slow down. You're gonna get hurt!" Megaman reasoned to get his teenage brother to be safe. Sure, they're the strongest net battlers, but Megaman and Lan still worry about each other's safety.

Both of the teenagers made it to school and wizing past the front door. He heard the tardy bell go off and knew he had only 20 seconds left before he's late. The brown haired young man rounded the corner of his hallway as though he drifted. He busted through the front Door and fell to the floor as he tried to stop but his momentum carried on.

'Ding, ding, ding' the bell went off signifying school has begun.

"Mr. Lan Hikari, you may have gotten here on time but you're still late. If you would've came in early, then you would've been on time!" Ms. Mari said as she scolded lan.

"Yes Ms. Mari. Sorry Ms. Mari." The teenager said as he hung his head.

"Now go take your seat." Ms. Mari said as she watched Lan pick himself up and carried himself to his desk for the day to begin.

"Now class, we have a new student. He came from America or more specifically from Texas to live with his uncle and to work for him." She added after the pause. "Mr. Vandigriff please enter."

A young dirty blonde male came in. As he looked at the class, they could see him. Having blue eyes with silver classes over them, and longish short dirty blonde hair, white complexion and a little bigger than Lan but in terms of height of being 5'11, wearing a crest of a white star in the middle of a blue circle with red and white stripes coming from left to right on his gray jacket and wearing black cargo pants with black boots . Having a neutral expression on his face, he looked at the class taking in details.

"Please, introduce yourself." Ms. Mari said happily as she gained a new student.

"My name is Jake Vandigriff and I'm from Texas and I'm 16 years old. My friends back home called me Griff for short and this is my navi." The blonde added as he held up his silver and blue PET. "Jetman. Or as his actual simple name of Nova." He finished as his screen turned around and shown the class. A silvery gray navi materialized showing swept back wings on his back with an engine like backpack, a fighter pilot helmet with a white star in a blue circle with red and white stripes coming from left to right on his chest and underwings and tail wings on his elbows, doning darker grayish blue digital camo on him.

"Nice to meet y'all. I'm nova, and it'll be a pleasure to work and learn with y'all." He said as his mic comm clicked out and standing as though he had military discipline.

The class clapped as the blonde is done giving his introduction speech.

"Well, nice to meet you Jake. You can sit behind Lan. Mr. Hirkari!" She practically screamed at him causing the whole class jump in shock and startled the class including Jake and lan.

"Y-yes Ms. Mari?" He said in shock and fear.

"Please raise your hand to show where our new friend can sit." She said calmly and happily. Lan rose his hand and Jake responded to it, sat behind him and jacked Nova in.

"Now class, for algebraic expressions.." Ms. Mari trailed off as she was teaching the class.

Lan half turned around and whispered to Jake "Nice to meet you Jake, I'm Lan Hikari." Lan jacked in Megaman to Jake's desk.

A white beam of light shot down from above and dissipated to show a navi in blue with a blue battle suit and helmet in Jake's desk comp.

"And I'm Megaman." Megaman said happily as he stuck his hand out.

"I'm Jetman, or Nova."

Nova shook Megaman's hand and stood a little taller, if not then just about by two inches. Nova took his respirator mask off and flipped up his visor.

"You look strong. I'd like to battle soon at lunch." Megaman said. "But let's go meet the crew. We're gonna meet up in mayl's desk. She sits to the left of my brother or operator." He finished and as soon as he was gonna switch desks, "You're his brother? I suspected that when I looked at him and you. Let me guess.. twins?" Nova finished as Megaman stood there.

"I'll tell you the story but for now, yes I am." Megaman said slightly sad cause of what he was last year in 8th grade.

Sci lab

"You called us in dad?" Lan said as he walked into Dr. Hikari's office, closing the door behind him.

"Yes I did, please jack Megaman into that hologram tube by you and plwase, take a seat boys. This will take a few hours or so to explain." The Doctor said as he had a pained expression but of sadness. One that parents have when they are gonna tell their kids hurtful and disheartening truth.

"Okay dad, what's this about?" Megaman asked curiously. Wanting to know what's on his dad's mind.

"Let's start from the beginning. Lan, when you were born, you had a twin brother named Hub, after a week he fell ill. We took him to get examined and the doctors said that he had a tumor in his heart." Dr. Hikari stopped as his voice began to tremble and tears were swelling up. "The doctor's did all they could but since he was an infant, they couldn't do much for his heart and tumor." He looked at his boys as they are really sad.

"A day later Hub died and we had to see the coroner. As we got there I was able to get a tissue sample from his heart and I was able to program it into megaman. Lan, Megaman, you two are twin brothers..." He said trailing off as Megaman slowly came back to reality.

"Tell you what." Nova said as he wanted one last thing to be said before they went off. "I'll tell all of y'all my story later on." Nova looked at Megaman when the blue bomber nodden, then disappeared to mayl's desk comp.

"Hey Jake, I'm gonna go meet other navis. I'll be near if you need me but please do keep noted of what's going on." The pilot said as his net op nodded as letting him know he understood. Nova disappeared in a flash of light.

"Wow, you met him mega?" Roll said in excitement to her boyfriend. Roll and Megaman have been dating since the past year. With everything that happened with WWW, Nebula and the darkloids, they both realized their love for each other. They've always felt attraction to each other since their net ops were 13 and 14.

Now, with Lan being 16 and Mayl being 15, they've both grown stronger for each other. Megaman has been in scuffles where roll saved him. Hell, she inspired him to protect her and to be the strongest.

"Yes my sweet Roll, I did meet him. He's just 2 inches taller than me." Megaman said with a smile.

"I wanna pummel him in battle guts guts!" The gorilla of a navi, Gutsman exvitedly said while pounding his chest.

"And he has wings too?" Glyde asked while being intrigued as to what the navi looks like.

"I bet he can be our friend!" Iceman, excited to meet their new classmate.

All of a sudden, a white bolt appeared showing the new navi.

"Nice to meet y'all, I'm Nova." He said as he walked to the group of navis.

"Hi, I'm Roll, Megaman's girlfriend." The blonde in the pink battle suit happily said as she shook his hand.

"I wouldn't doubt it from how your holding onto him." He saw her holding Megaman's hand and arm as they blushed.

Gutsman then walked up and pound his chest as to show dominance.

"Guts guts. I'm Gutsman." The ape-like navi shook nova's hands and was introduced to everyone else.

"Wow, y'all are much nicer than Jake's friends back home are. I have no doubt that y'all would take care of him." He said with a slight Texan accent as he got acquainted with everyone else.

"Really? How would they treat him and you?" The little man in the parka asked in curiousness.

"Well, not like this I can tell you that." The pilot answered.

"And that class is algebraic expressions and whi-" Ms. Mari was cut off cause of the bell. "Well, looks like it's lunch time. When we comet back we're gonna go back into virus busting cause it doesn't come naturally to everyone." The teacher said as she indirectly called out Lan, with everyone logging their navis out of their systems.

The whole class went their own ways, except for the usual group of teenagers gathering up in a group and getting to know Jake, "Hey Jake? " Lan asked curiously. "Is your navi customized heavily like megaman?"

Jake turned to Lan, "Yes he is. He's heavily customed."

As the blonde almost spoke again, Lan interupted, "Good, I wanna see what he can do!" He challenged Jake. "You're on Lan!" Jake rose suddenly while accepting.

"Great.. we have a second Lan." Mayl sighed. "But I am curious of what his navi can do." The short blonde whom is known as Yai, watching the boys duke it out.

"Yea, let's see if he can take megaman down!" Dex said as he's always mad about Lan winning all the time.

"Megaman, jack in!" "Nova, jack in!"

\--

A/N this is my first megaman fanfic but I felt I've done good. Writing always came easy, except for when the part of writing characters. I've always been a big fan of megaman since I was 5. I'm a writer but one thing I'm not is an artist. Please, for all of y'all who is an artist, I will hold a cover contest and the winner's cover will be used and I'll write their oc into the story.

Also, one more thing, I'm also gonna hold a title contest. I feel that this title is suffecient but y'all may have better ideas and likewise for the art contest. I'll use the cover and title the whole story as prize and write in an Oc for the winner of their choice or one that is of my choice.

Emerald signing off


	2. Chapter 2: Skirmish

"Megaman, jack in!" "Nova, jack in!"

Two beams of light shot down and shown the two navis.

"Don't hold back Jake!" Lan added confidently.

"Hadn't dreamt of it!" The blonde retorted. "May the best navi win!"

"That goes for you Nova!" Megaman said calmly as he got into a battle stance.

"I ain't just for looks!" The pilot said as he activated his engine with a low whoosh while keeping it idle.

"Megabuster!" Megaman yelled as his buster formed and he shot at Nova. Nova rose his hands to block his shots thinking they won't make a scratch. As Nova blocked his shots, he noticed dents and small holes were being made in his wings.

"Sword, area steal, battle chip in! Download!" The brown haired teen yelled happily to kick the battle off.

As the battle kicked off with megaman disappearing and charging at Nova, "Accessory chip in! Defense form, warthog!"

As soon as Jake downloaded the chip, Nova changed appearance. Instead of one engine, he has two turbine engines, Nova still had the same color but now he has one huge gatling gun or more specifically the GAU-10 connected on his arm, and a shark mouth on his fore arm. His wings are more protruding from the sides and longer than normal. His tail stabilizing wings are now two on his back, short but still out of the way.

As Megaman swung down, Nova used his gatling gun to block the blue Navi's sword.

"What no battle chips?" Lan looked at Jake dumbfounded.

"In a way, yes and no. I do have battle chips but I'd rather use accessory chips, my battle chips are used for tighter situations." Jake explained truthfully.

"More of a challenge!" Megaman said as he jumped from Nova, Nova did the same but he slowly jumped back cause of his weight.

"You're not bad megaman." Nova complimented as he readied himself for another run.

"You're good as well Nova." Megaman retorted as he took a breather.

"The fun is just begun! Vulacan!" Nova exclaimed as he charged up his main gun. Megaman ran at him with his sword, keeping watch of the pilot's rotating barrels.

As the blue bomber got close, Nova let his canon fire. With a loud but steady Brrrrrrrt, the canon fired rapidly at Megaman's megaman jump back to avoid the shots and seeing the size of the holes the rounds are making, he definitely didn't want to get caught in the fire.

"Lannn!" Megaman caught the attention of his brother. "Hurry up, I don't want to be Swiss cheese!"

"Rockcube, coming right at you megaman!" Lan said as he slammed a Rockcube battle chip in to help his brother out.

As Megaman kept jumping around, trying to avoid getting shredded by the gun, a Rockcube came from the sky and slammed in between Megaman and Nova. Megaman bunkered down behind the rockcube but then he noticed something, _the rock cube is being torn apart_! He thought frantically.

"That's a good idea to put something between you two but his rounds are armor piercing. Or more accurately, a 1000th scale some from the real plane he's modeled after. So his is the A-10 warthog and that plane can shoot rounds of the size of or bigger than glass soda bottles. I know it's not that big, being a thousandth scale from the real thing compared to us, but for their size, it's pretty accurate." Jake explained to him.

"Wow, Jake is tough, but Lan will win. I know he can." Mayl said quietly to the group getting a nod from Roll. "Megaman has always been able to come out of tougher situations." The pink navi said in faith for her boyfriend.

"He doesn't look that tough, Gutsman can still beat him." A Cocky Dex retorted. "Right Gutsman? "

"Guts guts, can still pummel him!" The gorilla yelled to his dense operator.

"I don't know guys, looks like he has megaman on the ropes. We all know how serious Lan gets in net battles but he can still win somehow." Yai said as she watched with Glyde and the others.

"Yea, Jake does look really tough with his navi." Came from Iceman's operator, Tori.

"Well, you havent even scratched the surface!" Lan added as he got three chips ready. "Tornado! Triple download!"

As soon as they downloaded, Nova's gun overheated and a huge tornado shown up and heading towards him.

"Shit shit, that's equivalent to an F5 tornado!" Nova said in panic cause he knew he'd be a bit slow of getting off the ground to escape.

As Nova tried to escape, the tornado sucked him in and launched him quite a bit away from megaman.

"The fun is just begun!" Jake excitedly said as he slipped another chip in.  
"Accessory chip: standard, falcon form!"

The pilot changed back to his starting image and got smaller in appearance but was able to get control.

As soon as Nova got control and activated his thrusters to slow.  
"Sword, battle chip in! Download!" The blonde slammed in a sword and a sword digitalised on his right arm.

"Nova, you're cleared for take off." Jake's voice came in and clicked out of nova's comm. The pilot activated his thrusters and charged at the blue bomber,

"Oh you wanna play this game?" Megaman smiled as he heard Lan slapping a sword chip in.

Nova took a nose dive but flew over the ground, high enough where his feet could barely touch the ground; charging at Megaman while Megaman ran at the pilot. The two crossed blades and was holding eachother, trying to push each other back.

Slightly pushing Megaman back cause of the force of Nova's thrusters, Megaman rolled to the side to let the pilot's momentum carry forward and slashed at his right wing, cutting it and making Nova spiral and crash to the ground.

Nova sat up while making his sword disappear and seeing data coming out of his wing. "You're pretty strong. That was really fun." He got up and dusted himself off and being nonchalant about his data seeping out.

"Dude, Nova! Are you okay? I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to cause your data to seep out." Megaman apologized while Nova rose his hand with a smile.

"Don't worry about it. I'm good, I've had worse. It's easily repairable." Nova calmed him down as he heard his operator. "Here Nova, sending you a repair. Recover 300!"

As soon as the chip downloaded, Nova's wing was repaired to a new wing as though he had a replacement.

"That was very smart though, using my power like that and cutting one of the wings that kept me stable. I gotta give that to you."

The two Navi's shook hands to show sign of honorable sportsmanship.

"Wow, your navi is really strong but I'll beat him one day!" Jake said as he jacked Nova out. "You have the right to call me Griff. All of you do." He turned to Lan and the group.

"I knew Mega could do it!" Roll jumped on megaman, giving him a peck on his lips as a 'prize'.

"Ha, we can totally still be second strongest and beat megaman." Dex was ignorant to Nova's full power, just wanted revenge on megaman.

"Wow, to me they were equally powerful." Tory said as the dirty blonde nodded in agreement. The group were talking amongst themselves about the fight between the two teens.

"The same goes for Nova. He's really tough and he can change styles." Lan continued. "Megaman's the same way but he has soul unison."

"Soul unison?" Jake looked confused "what's that?"

As soon as Lan opened his mouth, the bell rang signifying the start of class. As all students entered and sat at their respective desks, Ms. Mari came in "Alright class, time to learn about virus busting. Come with me kids!" Ms. Mari said happily as she brought the class to a near by virus busting practice lab.

"Lan, Megaman, would y'all like to start?" Ms. Mari turned to the gifted teen. Sure he may be a bit slow with other topics but the one thing that could get his attention was busting viruses in her class.

"We'd like to go." The brown haired accepted and jacked in. "Jack in, Megaman! Power up!"

A beam of light shot down into the board comp, revealing the blue navi and his hand as his buster.

"Begin!" As the teacher let loose 2 spikies and 4 metaur viruses.

"Let's show Griff your ability, torch soul! Battle chip in, download!" Lan slapped the torch chip in, causing megaman to change into torch soul.

"Oh! So that's what soul unison is!" Jake confirmed as he found out.

"Fire arm!" Megaman yelled as his arm changed into a flamethrower and fired at the viruses. The viruses got his and with a pained expression, we're deleted. 'Viruses, deleted!' The computer replied.

"And that's what it is Griff. Let's see what else Nova can do!" Lan and the others were getting hyped to see what else the new kid can do.

"Okay, okay, but let me give the plan to him." The blonde turned and whispered into his PET "okay, let's go in full standard form." "Roger that."

 _"Let's test this new friend of Megaman's."_ A rough, beastly mysterious voice of a navi said to himself in the shadows of the net of the virus machine.

"Jack in! Nova, power up! " As _soon as he jacked Nova in, "Jake! The virus machine is going out of control! Get him out!"_

"That's okay, I know he can handle it." The blonde replied. _I know my brother, he's been through worse._

Land, and air viruses appeared. Scuttles, mettaurs, billies, spikies, swordies, and canraids alomg with cloudies, lavagon and all of its relatives and other air viruses appeared.

A beam of light appeared, but of what appears to be miles away from the intruders, showing the pilot.

"I landed safely Jake." His mic comm clicked out.

"Falcon, full form, accessory chip in! Download!" As the chip got done downloading, a fighter jet appeared next to nova.

One cockpit, two small triangular wings, one engine, and three tail wings shown on the craft. Nova's own wings folded up and went inside his back pack. He walked up to the craft and saw a name... _Capt. na.."Nova".. ff_ He tried to read the name on the plane but it was severely scratched through battle, he could only read his name on it . He touches this plane by running his hand over it, somehow able to get the familiar feeling.

"Nova, you're cleared to take off!" The blonde reminds his brother to get in his vehicle. Sad about what happened earlier about the true Nova, but happy he's here.

"Lan, if you'd like, jack Megaman in. You've shown us his ability, I want to show you ours." As Jake was getting Nova's craft ready, Lan nodded.

"Megaman, jack in! Power up!" Another beam of light shown down showing the blue bomber. He sat down at the safe distance of where he's not noticed by viruses. Megaman thought.

As Nova jumped in and strapped himself into his craft, "Okay Nova, you're outfitted with sidewinders and mavericks."

"Roger that, Nova, taking off." The pilot calmly replied as he brought his craft into position. "Let's go!"

He pushed the throttle forward and made the plane launch. He pulled back on his joystick and made his viper ascend into the cyber sky, and pulled up his landing gear.

About for a minute of flight, he spotted the viruses. "Dropping fuselage." Two cylindrical, bomb like tanks fell from his plane, " Engaging hostiles!"

One of the canraids spotted the aircraft and turned to it and started shooting, causing the others to turn and shoot. _This is where the fun begins._ The pilot banked to the left and decided to take out the anti-air guns. _I can't get close until I take them out._ He thought as he turned back around to start his attack.

"After burner, accessory chip in! Download!" He heard the words of his operator and the sound of downloaded chips. All of a sudden, he could feel g force on him, _hey... I know this feeling_. He locked on the four canraids and started his fight.

A/N: sorry I took a long time in publishing. I know my story isn't the best but bear with me. For those of you that are wondering what the falcon form is, it's based off of the USAF's f-16 fighting falcon.  
Please share and follow if you enjoy the story and always feel free to review, i know its sort of bad but with y'alls help i could get better and revise the whole story to popular demand. Thank you.

Emerald out


	3. Chapter 3: Shot Down

Nova locked on the four canraids and started his fight. He rolled, banked, and dodged the gunfire, while locking onto the closest canraid virus, let loose his first missile. "Maverick 1, away!" He shot his first maverick missile and banked up and rolled around so he's upright, away from the canraids. "Missile hit." His plane said to him for confirmation of hit.

"Go for a missile run, Nova!" His brother commanded. Nova banked up and rolled to stay upright and pushed his throttle full forward to the setting of afterburner.

'From this height, I'd probably get hit. Let's go lower'. He brought his nose down and got lower to the ground.

He pulled up as he got to his desired level. He got closer to the other canraids and released his mavericks to the corresponding virus while dodging their fire, and burning or blowing the small, land based viruses away to deletion.

"Wow, Nova's really good." Mega Man said as his other friends watched nova as he continued to fly, they all jacked their respective navis into the comp so they can sit with Megaman.

"No kidding, he's fast and responsive." Roll added as she sat in front of her boyfriend while leaning into him as he held her.

'I'm gonna knock it up a notch'. A dark navi thought as he watched the pilot from a distance. The dark navi summoned a launcher like blaster and took aim as he smiled.

Nova took down all of the canraids. "Maverick, empty." He told his brother as he switched to a sidewinder as he slowed to bank around to get a lock on. Nova sped through the dragons, dispatching them. Using all of his sidewinders to get rid of the air borne viruses.

He looked at his weapons system and saw he had no more sidewinders. Looks like we'll be doing it the fun way, as he changed his weapon system to select his guns. As soon as he was gonna make another pass while dodging other attacks.

Let's play... the navi let loose of one of his missiles towards Nova. "Missile.. missile.. missile" his systems warned. "Shit." Nova said under his breath as he tried to maneuver out of whatever launched that's sites. He didn't hear the lock on tone for him but the missile is still coming fast, although he knew one thing. When there's one, there will be more. Afterburners were applied, however the missile is still gaining very fast, like a hawk going for its prey, the missile is catching up very fast on his radar.

"That missile is too fast for Nova!" Shouted Iceman. "He won't dodge it in time!" Glyde added. The group watched in horror, all the screaming got the attention of the class' navis and the class itself.

"Mr. VanderGriff! What's the meaning of this? Quit messing around and pay attention to the class!" Ms. Mari scolded and closed a text book about virus busting real loud making the class jump save for the group.

"Flare, counter chip in! Download!" Jake punched in a chip for his navi.

As soon as the chip downloaded, flares ejected from Nova as he did an aileron roll down trying to get rid of that missile.

"Oh he's gonna soon learn" The figure breathed to himself as the missiles hit the flares. Nova looked over his shoulder to see the missiles hit the flares. "oh man... that was close." as soon as he sighed the radar blipped, then again, then again till it showed ten blips on his radar then "missile.. missile.. Missile".

All of a sudden, 11 smaller warheads came from the smoke and caught up to nova but one fell as a dud. Despite his efforts of rolling and dodging, five hit him. Two critically damaged his aircraft. one hit the exhaust port and the left and right wing, the other two hit the fuselage near the cockpit. Struggling to keep the aircraft up and level and the cockpit filling with smoke violently, he tried to pull on the ejection handle but to no avail.

"Jake! Jack me out!" Nova commanded as he was coughing between sentences due to the high level of smoke. "I got you buddy!" Griff responded "Nova, Jack out!" As Griff tried to jack nova back to his PET, his PET was unresponsive. "I got it! Eject, Escape chip, download!" As he put the chip in, his PET went crazy and started to glitch and spark with electricity. Even the class looked at him like he was crazy and with worry, including Ms. Mari and all of their navis. All of a sudden, one of the School's IT staff and principal barged into class. "Class, jack out your navis, I've been told that there's a rogue navi running around on our network!"

"You heard him, get off the network, now!" Ms. Mari told the students so they can evacuate. "We can't go Ms. Mari, Jake's navi is in trouble." Maylu said calmly even though she's scared out of her mind for Roll.

"The PET is Glitching! I can't help at all-" All of a sudden, The PET just turned off and wouldn't turn on. "Dammit, my PET isn't working! It's all you Lan!" Griff gave up his position to let Lan have a go.

"Right. Let's go Mega Man, let's save our friend!" Lan told his best friend.

MegaMan went into a full on sprint after safely moving Roll. "Roll, go help, MegaMan needs a medic!" Maylu added as Roll responded by nodding and running. "You go too Guts man!" "You too Iceman!" "You as well Glyde!" The Gang said in unison to send their navis to help.

As the gang's navis ran to the location where they suspected Nova to have a hard landing at, they saw his aircraft spew smoke and flames all of a sudden. Jake's PET got back online and running. "Nova, are you still with me?!" Jake asked in hurry and with concern and a hint of regret for putting his best friend.. His brother in that situation. "Yeah, I'm still here little bro." The pilot reassured him. Having the feeling of being in this kind of situation, he strangely didn't feel scared.

"Well shit.. Ain't that a kick to the head?" Nova laughed at himself. "Danger… Dang...D…" The console tried to say the warning but it cut off and shorted out. The only thing that actually worked was his radar, the screeching warning of a missile got louder and louder.

"Well…" He began with acceptance. "I'll see you around little brother. I lov-" He got cut out as a hidden missile that wasn't taken care of from the flares caught up and hit him, causing the final blow that caused the pilot to be engulfed in a lethal fireball as it tore through his aircraft like a hot knife through butter and exploded.

All of the navis who were coming to rescue Nova ran faster to get to him as they saw him fall out of the sky having a data stream come out while being deleted. As they got to the location where he'd hit, it was too late. All they saw was his emblem on the ground. As MegaMan picked it up, it shattered and disappeared in a cloud of data, but not all was lost.

"Nova! Nova! Speak to me!" Jake yelled at his PET as tears ran down his face. Staring at the screen with shock in realization that his older brother, his best friend wouldn't talk to him again, that he wouldn't hear his brother's voice. "... Nova?" The net op asked softly, thinking he could get a response. "He's… he's gone… my best friend…"

The Dirty blonde just stood there. Staring at a never ending screen of darkness, hoping his navi would come back. All of a sudden, mettaurs and spikies start to appear without a dimension gate around the blonde and the gang. Then, a figure with black and gray tiger stripe pattern appeared. Having one wing forming a inward curved triangle, a black helmet visor covering its eyes coming to a point in the back, a breathing apparatus mask, and two jet exhaust ports protruding from the back appeared out of nowhere with a sword going after the vulnerable blonde.

The figures sword got blocked by cross fusioned Lan, only cutting a few strands of Jake's hair. "Back off!" Lan threatened as he held his sword at the ready. "Get Jake out of here, get him to dad's lab!" he commanded as the mysterious navi attacked his new target. The crew complied by picking the depressed teen up and getting him out to get him to the lab.

"So you think you can take me!?" The figure sarcastically with a sarcastic tone . "Who the hell do you think you are talking to you blue ass looking mother fucker?!" He took a swing as Lan jumped out of the way to gain distance.

"I could ask you the same thing. Tell me! Who are you with?! WWW?! Grave?!" As the fused blue bomber landed, the figure launched toward him at lightning speed but the only reaction from the trained fighter was able to do was to parry the hawk's sword up, just the force of it was able to create shock waves that made a gaping hole in the ceiling of the classroom. Lan launched a counter attack by spinning to his right and swung at the navi's left side. The navi blocked his sword but the shockwaves continued and carried toward the windows and shattered them and blowing the wall out into a hole.

"Me?" The distorted voice answered. "Heh, for those idiots? No, we learned from their mistakes. We're better but we just want the dirty blonde, if that's a problem then I need to rid of you." The navi threatened but as he tried to make a move, a very distorted sound of gibberish sounded. "Yes sir, pulling out now." The navi just disappeared and brought the spikies and mettaurs with him.

The destruction of the classroom was worse than Lan realized. 'Man.' Lan thought as the cross fusion powered off. 'We really blew the roof off of this place… and the wall too'. "Lan? Lan! We need to get to the lab." Mega Man reminded the teen. "Oh man! You're right! I almost forgot!" The brown haired boy responded as he skated to the lab.

Elsewhere, a meeting was being held in an underground facility. A meeting room that's usually in most businesses. Around an oval table sat the members of the establishment, dressed in formal attire.

"Tell me again why the hell we wear this shit to our meetings instead of our civilian clothes. They're so much more comfortable, I just want to go after that fucking kid for killing my brother." A young, Black haired whined while grabbing at the collar where his tie is up at his neck.

"Because young one." The boss started as many looked at him as he spoke. "You're part of a professional terrorist cell. Unlike Dr. Wily and his retarded bunch and the independent navis of grave, we are more professional than them. It never hurts being professionals and as professionals, our goal here is world domination. Unlike making a life virus, the dream virus like what world three would do, or what nebula did with spreading dark chips… I gotta give it to them, they were smart about it but not enough cause they got defeated by Megaman and his net op." He paused to collect his thoughts. "For us in what we do, we will control the web one way or another. Them? They had no backup plans unlike us. Does that make sense Mr. McCrea?" He looked at the young adult.

"Yes sir, that fucking makes perfect sense." McCrea sarcastically said. He just wanted to kill the ones who has relations to the guy who got his brother killed. All of a sudden, a stapler went flying across the table and hit the arrogant teen in the face. "Ahhh! What the hell old man?! That freaking hurt! Really?! A stapler?!" He held his face as it started to bleed from his forehead.

"Let this be a lesson to you McCrea.." The mafia boss made a threatening tone to the young kid that it made the other members cower down. "We may be terrorists, but i will not tolerate you cussing at me young man. Next time, it won't be a stapler. Now, what would be our first idea to wreak havoc on these idiotic, worthless people?" He asked as the group started to give ideas to the boss. Some he smiled at and some he'd save for later plans. "Okay, we covered from A to Z. You all are dismissed. Next time young McCrea, it'd be wise to watch your mouth." The boss finished as all the members walked out and McCrea muttered from his mouth to his navi, "Fucking old geezer. Who does he think he is?"

"Look, I want to kill his family just as much for what he did to me, but we gotta play it safe, we just can't go in without a plan. Plus, I think we should do what the Mafia boss tells us, he's giving us a place to stay, food to eat, and an income. Let's see what the man wants us to do. We're still highly wanted dead or alive in other countries for assassinations and kidnappings and other things that we did for our last group." His navi reminded his operator. "With this, this will give us a chance to lie low."

"You're right bro. Let's get some sleep then." McCrea responded. He walked to his room and thought about the plan that they have established and laid in his bed. 'Well, it better work.' He thought as he closed his eyes

A/N: Sorry i took long. I recently got married like 5 months ago and i started basic training for the air force, and now I'm at my tech school getting ready to get to my first base. Please, as always, review and help me make this story better. I want to make this as best as i can but i can't do it without y'all's help. But on another note, i know its kinda bad but i can smooth this up with reviews. Please, feel free to review. The reason why this seems rushed and not good is cause of the stress of school and being away from my wife but i love to write so i'm having fun while i write. I enjoy and love the Megaman series and i've always had this idea but this is the first story I've written. So again, please. Leave a review and favorite and follow. Cover pictures are still appreciated to be entered. Thank you.

Emerald out


	4. Chapter 4: Loss

A/N Hey guys, just a quick question before this show is on the road. What do Y'all think of the story so far? Plus what would y'all name this chapter? im at a loss for it.

Lan hurried to the lab as fast as he could. Even though it was only 5 minutes away it still felt like forever to get there. "Man.." He said out loud. "I'd have never thought that one of our friends would lose someone like that." He got lost in thought as he crashed into the glass doors of the lab, knocking him back into reality and unto his butt.

"Should've paid attention Lan, I kept trying to get your focus." Megaman sighed from the PET. "But I know what you mean Lan, he was doing good but then all of a sudden, hell broke loose and he just got deleted. His emblem disappeared in my hands but I managed to save some by absorbing it for a soul unison." The blue bomber sadly finished.

The brown haired teen entered the building with his PET in hand and clicking on the soul unison notification. As soon as it downloaded into an empty chip, an image of a falcon applying its afterburners appeared on the chip that was spit out. "Well, we can still honor him by using the data you got as the base. Even though it's not much, its something." The young Hikari told his navi.

"Good afternoon Mr. Hikari." The receptionist greeted the son of the scientist, but he looked and waved as a greeting. "We better get going Megaman." The Net Op said as he went into a light jog to his dad's workshop. Why it was so far up and down the hall a bit of ways, he does not know. What he does know is that taking the stairs is good for the body and faster than the elevator.

As he came around the corner, he saw the dirty blond hunched over a trash can and one of the facility's nurses. Slightly out of breath, he stopped to make sure his friend was okay. Before he was able to get a word out, the nurse cut him off.

"He's having separation anxiety right now Mr. Hikari. He'll be okay soon." The nurse gave the concerned teen a smile and sent him into his father's room. "Okay but I'll be back soon to check on him." Lan just simply replied as he entered the doors to his father's lab. Lan's dad looked at him along with many scientists from another country that he doesn't recognize. "Ummm… Dad? Who are they?" The young net agent asked out of suspicion and concern about the four other people around him, two males and two females.

"Oh them?" Dr. Hikari continued. "They are acquaintances, I met them while I went on one of my travels for work and they're from Jake's country and they're here to help with Nova." He turned around with the others to correctly decipher and rebuild Nova's data.

"Although…" A tall black haired male who appeared to be in his mid forties and aged somewhat due to his job spoke. As he turned around to look at Lan with brown eyes showing behind his glasses and showing two gold bars on the collar of the shirt he's wearing underneath protruding and showing underneath his lab coat. "Before we move on, I'll have to kindly ask of your friends to scatter from this room."

Lan looked at his friends, "please keep Griff company." They nodded as they walked out and him seeing Griff laying down on the bench in front of the lab over the trash can. "I wonder why he's that bad?" He watched as the doors close. "Lan, I think you may want to hear what he says, he seems important to us." Megaman chimed in to get the focus of his brother.

"Megaman's right Lan, it is important." The mysterious scientist confirmed the navi's statement. Lan looked at the guy dumbfoundedly for knowing about him and megaman. Sure, he's a net agent but even so he's only known by secret individuals. "And to answer your question Lan, My name is Captain Smith. There's things I'm not authorized to tell you, or rather, for you to know. Even though you are a net agent of Dantech city and I'm sure you've been on some classified missions, I still can't tell you." The Captain continued as his three subordinates kept working.

"So you can't even tell us who you work for?" Lan spoke up for him and knowing his brother was having a similar but more complicated and educated question.

"All you're able to know is that I'm the captain who worked on Jake's navi when he was in service before we lost him." The man answered as best as he could. Lan stood there not liking what he was given as an answer but had to accept it cause even he understood the importance of secrecy.

"Before you lost him?" Megaman questioned curiously. "What does that mean?" The captain just stood there, pondering his question. "I think Jake would want to tell you himself. It's not my place even though I know what happened."

The brown haired teen just looked at him. "So I guess something bad happened." The two adults looked at Lan confirming that it was bad. Having nova or what's left of him on the display. "We haven't made any progress cause we lost most of his data." Dr. Hikari stated. "But I do have an idea where to begin." He turned to Lan. "Jack Megaman in, I need his help but it'll take a while."

The teen did as he was told by his father, "Jack in, Megaman." As a laser beam hit the jack port of the display, Megaman appeared. "Yes dad? What do you have for me?" The blue navi asked. "Lan, go be with your friends, I have lots to go over with the Captain and your brother." The scientist turned around back to his station as Lan walked out of the lab.

Lan walked out of the lab's doors seeing Jake crying heavily. "He's not gonna… I lost him for good. I lost my best friend."

"Griff, that's not true." Tori answered. "Yea, you'll see him again." Dex added to help comfort. The Dirty blonde just sat there, crying. Lan walked up to him and sat near his friend, "Hey, everything will be okay. He'll come back." The brunette promised.

"I can't go through this again. I can't lose him again." Griff looked up from his trash can while pushing up his glasses weakly. "I lost him once long ago when he was here.." The dirty blonde trailed off still crying.

Tori looked at him curiously, "What do you mean by that, if i may ask?" The group looked at each other. ""We were wondering the same thing." Maylu interjected as the group nodded in agreeance. The distraught teen took a long deep breath to calm him down.

"It was long ago…" He started but pausing to collect his thoughts and crying heavily at reliving that moment.

"Hey, Hey. Don't work yourself up. If you need time then we understand." Lan stopped Jake. understanding his pain he tried to help. "We don't want to force you."

"Yea, the last thing I want is to force a new friend to do something that it's painful for them to do." Yai chipped in to add to the comfort to let Griff know that they're there to help.

"I'd feel bad if it was forced." Dex was the last one to speak up. The group looked at Griff and helped comfort him from his grief and anxiety.

The net op of topic breathed heavily. "Okay… Thank y'all." He thought about what he'd say whilst looking at the ceiling of the lab with a smooth stream of tears coming down his face. "It happened long ago. I was ten years old and he was alive.. My navi. He was a human originally. Plus, he was also my best friend." Jake stopped to recollect as the group listened.

"What was his name?" Lan and Maylu asked at the same time curiously. The group looked at him wondering what happened to their new friend. Trying to calm his breathing with breathing techniques he learned as a kid.

"Well, it was Matthew, Matthew Gavin VanderGriff. He was a pilot for the American Air Force. He was one of the best in his squadron. They called him Nova, Captain Nova was how he was known and how he got that nickname was the other pilots saw that he was bright yet so intense that he could analyze what is to be done for the mission and he acted on it even if a higher up lawfully ordered him to do something different if someone else was in danger. He was selfless." He continued. "Yet one day, he said his usual goodbyes to us, I didn't know it'd be his last." He paused for a bit.

"What happened?" Lan asked as though as he said it as almost as low as a whisper. "Well, as he was doing a mission, he met Russian opposition during a war. He shot down four but he was led into a trap. He was met by this guy named "Reaper" or some Russian name of "Zhatvennaya Mashina" and all I've heard is he held his own but he got shot down by him. Matthew shot that guy down first but as a final action before he exploded, Reaper launched a missile and struck Matt…He died in his favorite aircraft. The F-16 Falcon was where he felt most comfortable. He's flown an A-10 Warthog, and the F-!4 Tomcat but he's always loved his falcon, he even dubbed her "Stardust" because his name was "Nova"". Jake went on a tangent and let his feelings out. After awhile of talking, "He was then or what was left was taken and converted into a navi. He doesn't even remember anything except for waking up and being my navi."

More tears came from the blonde but more calmly now. "I haven't been able to talk about him with friends who actually care. Thank you guys." He looked at the group and smiled a small smile showing that he's comfortable with the group. "Man, I didn't know that Nova was real." Dex replied to Jake's story.

Lan looked at Griff. "Well if it makes you feel better, Megaman was originally called Hub and he was my twin brother but he died when we were young, and my dad rebuilt him as my navi." Trying to add comfort for Griff.

"Strangely, it does help. Thank you Lan." The Dirty blonde responded, "But… most of his data is gone… if not all. They'd have to rebuild him." He got sad again as he realized that his navi isn't gonna be the same.

"That's not true Griff, they can't rebuild his looks, height, and all those physical features cause doesn't your military have that on file and then his personality as well? They can't rebuild that cause no program can come close" Maylu spoke up to calm him down and to remind him that there is still hope.

"You know.. You're right. Lan, you're lucky to have her but she's right. The Air Force still has his things on file!" Jake perked up from her statement and looked at Lan as the Net Saver spoke. "Plus Hub picked up and absorbed some of his data and used it as a soul unison chip and that's where some of his data was stored."

"So you're telling me he'll be okay!?" Jake smiled and jumped up in attitude. "As clear as day Griff!" Lan shot a smile and a thumbs up towards the teen.

"So dad, we've or you've been at this for hours. Get some rest." Megaman requested as he helped piece the fallen pilot back together. "I know but it's not our call Hub. It's the Captain's call."

Dr. Hikari started to rub his eyes from the strain of staring at the screen for Eight hours. "This would be easier if we had all the data but thats okay. Megaman, step into the scanner so we can scan the dimensions of your body"

The blue bomber stepped into the scanning chamber, "Okay I'm gonna fire it up Hub." The doctor gave a heads up as he pressed the button to activate the scanner. The rings went around Megaman, starting at his feet and slowly working its way up on measuring the navi. The display read 100% done for the scanning progress and deactivated itself.

"Dr. Hikari?" One of the male workers with a six chevron emblem on both sides of his collar walked up and asked. "The captain has the data sheet for Nova's measurements to be put into the original measurements to adjust his body." He continued. "Go ahead. Go home, we have this, we can put him back together better and stronger."

"Okay, I leave him in your hands. Hub, log off. Go tell your brother and friends that Nova is stable." Dr. Hikari said as he saw the navi log off to go back to Lan's PET and stood up from his chair to get some coffee and to talk to his son. "Okay, let's get to work on our boy." The captain ordered as he sat in the Hikari's chair. 'You're gonna come home Nova. I'll make sure of that.' He thought as his subordinates got to work on various data machines to get the fallen pilot back.

Megaman materialized into Lan's PET and spoke loudly "I have some good news everyone. Nova is in recovery and is stable, but its gonna take all night for recovery." Roll walked into Lan's PET and smiled at her boyfriend. "You did a good job in helping Mega." Glyde, Iceman, and Gutsman all materialized into the impromptu meeting place. "We all were worried about him. Even Gutsman was worried." Glyde added after the blonde navi spoke.

Everyone looked at the once distraught young adult, smile the biggest smile of relief. "Really?! He's gonna be okay?!" He yelled out of excitement towards Lan and his navi. "Yes, that's really good news for your navi, Griff. I knew he'd be okay. My dad is one of the best and if there was anyone who could help Nova, it'd be him." Lan smiled at the dirty blonde in confidence. The lab doors opened and the group looked to see who it is. stepped from the doorway. "So I take you got the news? Nova is in full recovery but it'll take all night so the Captain and his crew took over for me. Let's all go home, we need the sleep."

All of a sudden, Griff just dropped to the floor from exhaustion. "Griff!" The group of young adults yelled out of shock. "Ah that was expected." The doctor looked at him as if he expected it. "Dad, what happened to him?!" Lan raised his voice out of fear that his friend kicked the bucket. "Don't worry. He's just tired." His dad answered while looking at the clock. "Well, it is 2 in the morning and he was having a severe panic attack. I'll call the nurse, he'll be okay he'll be sleeping here though so better give his parents a heads up. I imagine they're at the nearest base." The Hikari went off to call the nurse and Jake's parents.

"Thank you." He said as he hung up. "The nurses will be here soon to take Jake to the infirmary, but in the meantime, let's all go home." Then a few minutes later, nurses came and picked Jake up and took him on a stretcher.

"Man." Lan started as he yawned and started to walk home with the group. "What an interesting day we had." Lan first spoke. "You're telling me." Dex spoke up. "Very interesting." Maylu added for the rest of the group because they were too tired to talk. They walked out of the lab to their neighborhood. "I wonder what kind of upgrades Nova would get." Hub spoke his mind to his brother. "I don't know Hub." The net op answered. "But I do know one thing. That bed calling my name."

The group all arrived to their designated meet up point at Higsby's shop. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow." Yai gave her rounds to the group as she crawled tiredly into her limo. "I gotta get home, my parents are probably worried about me." Tori said as he walked to his house. "I know, same with my little brother, I gotta see how he's doing." Dex walked off sluggishly. "Well, it looks like it's just you and me." Lan smiled at Maylu causing her to blush as they both walked home together. They've been best friends all their life especially being neighbors. The two young adults walked side by side as Maylu linked her arm with his and looking at the many stars in the night sky.

Minutes later, Lan dropped Maylu off at her home. "Well, I'd hate to see you go." He said with a sly grin causing him to earn a smile from her. "You idiot, we live next door but I'll see you tomorrow." Giving him a peck on the lips before she walked into the house leaving him awestruck with the kiss. "Hey Lan?" She turned around. "Sleep tight. I love you." She closed the door after giving him a smile. "I love you too May." He replied with the pet name he gave her

"Thank you for walking me home Mega, I really appreciate it." Roll blushed as she looked at her boyfriend. "Well, I just need you safe Roll. I wouldn't want anything happening to you. I still worry about you even after these past years we've known each other and the past two of being with each other." Megaman blushed.. Sure he saved the net and the world from danger many times over but he still gets worried about his girlfriend. She's the one thing, aside from his brother's safety, that he cares about. "And plus I love you." as he looked softly into her eyes, Roll latched onto Megaman and gave him a big kiss. "I love you more Mega." She answered back as she hugged him with her head coming on his chest and helmet resting under his chin. After releasing her hold, she looked at the blue bomber. "I really do love you. I'll see you tomorrow handsome. Goodnight Mega." She said as she looked at him smiling while touching the house system server.

"Goodnight beautiful, I really do love you more." He gave his goodnight to her as she disappeared into the house's comp system.

"Alright Megaman, let's hit our beds." Lan stretched and yawned as he walked into his house and closed the door. He went into his room and plugged Megaman unto his stand. The twins both gave their goodnights to each other and the minute lan hit his pillow, he was out cold.

A/N: Whew, this was a doozy chapter. I wonder if this story is even good. If y'all have any suggestions please comment about the story and provide feedback. I wonder what everyone's thoughts are. I know I took long but I had things to take care of here at school but thank y'all for being patient.


End file.
